smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thief (CONTROL Bot)
CONTROL Bot, better known by his nickname Thief, is a mantience animatronic who went rogue. Appearance Thief takes the form of a mouse animatronic's endoskeleton. His eyes are black with shriveled green pupils, and he wears a dark gray collar around his neck. He has a wire-like tail, cat-like ears, and a dark gray nose. He has sharp, pale silver teeth, and claw-like fingers and toes. Hidden deep within his color is a mechanical chip which, when removed, erases his ablitity to control and shut down other animatronics. Personality Thief is, in a nutshell, a narristic butthole. He believes he owns everything, including your clothes, your house, your wife, your children, and your mind. In fact, even though he is aware his power only works on animatronics, he tries it on humans anyways. He is also very violent, and he often relies on his powers or even just brute force to get what he wants. He hates all humans, and wishes human-kind was dead, even though he wouldn't exist if humans weren't alive today. History A long, long time ago, before Thief even had his powers, he was a prototype animatronic named Mimi. Originally, he was a waitress type of character, ment to serve food. Of course, when the company got it's hands on bigger and better techology, they scrapped him and left him to rot in Parts & Service. Skip ahead a few years later, the resturant was expierencing glitches in one of their main animatronics, Fairy the Ferret. In precautions of an accident, they wanted to build a new animatronic for matience, however they didn't have the budget. So, they reused Mimi's old endoskeleton, enstalling a chip in his collar to allow him to control and shut down glitchy animatronics, such as Fairy, and renamed him CONTROL Bot. However, the resturant was unaware that Mimi, now CONTROL Bot, would be very, VERY angry after being left to rot for several years. Instantly after reactivating, instead of listening to the employee's orders, he instead ordered the animatronics there to attack the staff. Swiftly, he was able to kill half the staff, and once the staff was weak enough, he instead deactivated the animatronics and made his escape. Soon as he escaped the building, he made a vow to himself to never refer to himself as CONTROL Bot, the name given to him by the evil humans, ever, and would instead go by a name he gave himself, "Thief." To this day, Thief runs around, escaping from humans and controlling/deactivating any animatronic in his path. Power Thief's most famous power is his ablitity to mind control any animatronic (and to existention, electric toy) in his path. However, his most dangerous power is his ablitity to forcibly shut down any electric object he finds, weither it be sentient or not. The only electric device that can withstand his power are very complex devices, such as androids (the kind of robot, not the phone), military robots, and supercomputers. Category:Animatronics Category:Ocs Category:Evil Category:Genderless